


After The Kiss

by callumsben



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsben/pseuds/callumsben
Summary: Just a lil fic of after Ben and Callum's first kiss on the 6th June 2019
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 18





	After The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing any kind of smut so I'm sorry in advance at how awful this is

Ben slowly places his hand softly against Callum's cheek as a form of comfort, just leaving it there. Waiting for Callum to make the next move. 

Callum lets out a shaky breath before leaning forward a little closer, looking Ben up and down before placing his lips against Ben's. It was a short kiss but sweet. They slowly pull away, looking into each others eyes for approval before they lean back in kissing more hungrily as Ben moans placing his hands on either side of Callum's face while Callums hands are everywhere. One second they're on Ben's face, the next they're on his shirt buttons making quick work at undoing them.

Ben's cock seems to be doing the thinking for him as he rushes to strip Callum off his clothing, before doing the same to himself. He kisses his way down Callum's chest and pushes him gently onto the bench that is behind them.  
Ben drops to his knees before running his hands down Callum's thighs placing kisses on the inside of each of them. He looks up to Callum giving a look asif to say "May I?" Earning himself a little nod in return.

He places his hand over Callum's erect cock and slowly starts jerking him off peppering kisses all over his neck and jawline.  
"You're so fucking beautiful" he whispers into Callum's ear before sucking on his collar bone. A soft moan escapes Callum's lips.  
Ben kisses back down his body before taking the other man's cock into his mouth and starts bobbing up and down. Ben slowly starts to jerk himself off listening to Callum stammering his name like a prayer.

It doesn't take long before Callum is shooting his load down Ben's throat.  
"Delicious" He thought he heard Ben say. Too dazed out from probably the best blowjob he's ever had in his life.

Ben places a kiss to Callum's softening cock before getting up to his feet. He turns to start picking up his clothes when he feels a hand on his arm.

Ben turns to face Callum.  
"Could I possibly?" Callum's eyes quickly go to Ben's cock before back to Ben's eyes. "You know?" Callum's voice is barely a whisper,  
Ben softly smiles.  
"You're so cute, of course. You don't need to ask"  
Ben eyes Callum, he can sense how nervous Callum is.  
"You don't have to you know. If you ain't comfortable with this-"  
Ben is shut up by a warm and wet feeling surrounded his cock as Callum takes his entire length into his mouth slowly bobbing up and down gradually moving faster and faster.  
"Fuck me Callum. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"CallumCallumCallum, fuck. Callum. Cal I'm abo, I'm about to" then Ben's coating Callum's mouth. Callum is silent before wiping his mouth with the back off his hand, standing up to grab his clothes and get dressed.

Ben follows suit, Callum finishes putting his jacket back on and turns to Ben watching him intently.  
"This was a mistake, this didn't mean anything, you know that right?"  
"Don't worry Callum. I'm not exactly expecting breakfast in bed"  
"Please tell me, you won't tell Whitney"  
"Don't worry. Your little gay secret is safe with me. I ain't gonna be the one to ruin your trusting, faithful, relationship" Ben says with sarcasm in his voice.  
"Screw you Ben!"  
"I mean we probably still have time if you want?"  
"Shut up! I ain't talking about this anymore!"

All he can do now is watch as Callum walks away, back into the arms of Whitney.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ❤


End file.
